


How Lightning boy got his groove back (this title is horrible I'll change it later)

by General_Harris



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Chen is in love with lloyd but doesn't show it, Cole is the gayest of the ninja, He doesn't know what he wants, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not ready, Jay the gay, Kai is well Kai, Koko is the best mom, Lloyd is realllllly in love with the cheerleader, Lord Garmadon tries, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nya just wants her boys to be happy, Sensei Wu isn't really in this, The lego ninjago movie - Freeform, Zane the helpful, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Harris/pseuds/General_Harris
Summary: Jay is helplessly in love with the ninja of fire, Lloyd loves someone he can't have, Cole, Zane and Nya don't know what to do anymore.





	How Lightning boy got his groove back (this title is horrible I'll change it later)

* * *

"Jay?" 

"Jay?"

"JAY!"

"What?!" Jay shouts obviously annoyed. "You're staring again." Cole the earth ninja says as he leans against his boyfriend Zane the ice ninja. "What. No-no I wasn't." Jay tells him blushing as he covers his face with his orange scarf. "Yes you were. You were staring. Tell him Zane." Cole looks at his boyfriend expectedly. Zane looking conflicted between his boyfriend and his friend and sighs. "Jay you were in fact staring. I have a 40 second recording of you staring. I can play it if you want me to?" Zane states eyes lightening at the thought.

 

"What? No Zane why would I ask you to do that." "Oh sorry Jay." "But why wont you go tell him how you feel. I'm honestly tired of you staring at him all day." Cole says as he leans against the yellow locker. "Confessing your feelings is hard enough Cole. But confessing your feelings to your best friend is worse. Not everyone can be as lucky as you Cole!" Jay whisper shouts. Cole snickers at his friends little internal crisis. Cole turns to his robotic lover. "Zane, Lloyd is almost here could you go meat him?" Zane nods and silently and leaves heading out the front door.

* * *

Lloyd Garmadon slowly walks through the courtyard of Ninjago High under the judgemental stares of the other high schoolers. He listens as they talk about him to their friends and sighs defeated as he nears the main door of the high school. Lloyd catches something white in the corner of his eye but thinks nothing of it.

"Ahh!" Lloyd screams as Zane pop's up along side him out of the blue.


End file.
